Extraordinary Machine (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot As Eli stretches the limits of sanity in a bid to get Clare back, someone else is just as willing to push the limits for Eli… Imogen. But when Eli tries to sabotage Jake and Imogen takes the task, Clare gets burned and wants nothing to do with Eli. And when he can no longer stand the intensity, he takes huge risks with his play. Subplot Anya talks to her mom and decides to join the Army. Her mother disagrees but Anya doesn't care. Anya gets a callback, but is turned down because drugs were found in her system as a result of the cocaine. Anya's mother meets her at the play and confronts her with her necklace full of cocaine. She tells her mother she didn't get accepted because of the coke. They sit down and talk. The next day, they both discuss Anya's future plans. She tells her mother about a plan that could still get her into the Army. They decide to go to the recruitment office after school. Third Plot Dave confronts K.C. about sabotaging the adoption and to do what's best for the baby instead of himself. K.C. fixes things with the adoptive parents. K.C. and Jenna give Tyson up and embrace. Jenna says goodbye and leaves. When questioned if he's going to be ok by his mother, he replies that he loved them. Lisa tells him love isn't always enough. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Extraordinary Machine" by Fiona Apple. *Stephen Stohn said in an interview that this is one of Degrassi's most powerful/intense episodes. *Eli's play premieres in this episode. * Tyson Guthrie is given up for adoption. *Eli leaves school for a couple of days for a "mental vacation". *Anya's mom finds out Anya had been doing coke. *Anya gets rejected by the army after a failed drug test, but finds a second chance to get in. Quotes *Eli: "I have to be the guy you fell in love with!" Clare: "I also broke up with that guy!" {silence}. "We are never getting back together." *Eli: "No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" *K.C.: "I loved them." *Anya: "Mom! We're going to be late for Riley's acting debut!" *Lisa Guthrie: "Sometimes, love just isn't enough." *Clare (To Jake): "I don't think Eli will ever be done writing that play." *(Eli to Imogen): "You are to me what I am to Clare. And I am NOTHING to her!" Featured Music *''"Counting On You" by Rachael Cantu - Heard when the students set up for the play. *"Taurus Chorus" by Abbe May - Heard when Imogen sets up Clare. *"In The Belly of a Whale" by Scott Orr - Heard when KC and Jenna give away their baby. *"Big Bird in a Small Cage" by Patrick Watson - Heard at the end of Eli's play. *"Right For You" ''by Hilary Grist - Heard when Eli walks away from Clare, smiling. Links *Download Extraordinary Machine (2) *Watch Extraordinary Machine (2) Gallery Normal degrassi machine 12HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 13HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 10HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 08HR.jpg Normal degrassi machine 09HR.jpg Tumblr lq3e5eqn0L1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg tumblr jake.jpg 1gfs.jpg 2gns.jpg 4gfns.jpg 10gbsvfd.jpg 11gbsvftebet.jpg 12bvrsdv.jpg degrassi-extraordinary-machine-pt2-full-p54.jpg 625x352-degrassi-1121-clare-wistful.jpg 625x352-degrassi-1121-kc-jenna-goodbye-tyson.jpg tumblr_lq76cjCoQX1r0opwuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq75ssXrT31r09ol8o1_500.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Roulette Category:Mental illnesses Category:Love Triangles Category:Adoption Category:Family Issues Category:Writer